Immortality
by Sanzo Lady
Summary: Treize prevent anything from happeneing to his koi. Ahhhh.... I actuallly wrote a 13x6


Immortality   
  
Treize Kushrenada sat in his large comfortable chair facing the window. The sun was setting over the European mountains, truly a beautiful sight. Soon night would come. Ah, night fall. The time when darkness ruled. And tonight, well tonight was a very special night.   
  
"Mr. Treize, your drink," Lady Une entered the room. She stood in the door way, wanting not to disturb her superior.   
  
"My dear Lady. It is impolite to linger in doorways. Please come in. Set my drink on the table," Treize ordered, not taking his eyes off the scenery outside. The sun reflected in his blue eyes, making them appear red. Lady Une entered the room slowly, and carefully set a wine glass on the table. Many moments of silence drifted through the room. The ringing of the phone disturbed the serenity. Une hastily rushed to answer the phone. She conversed briefly, then hung up.   
  
"Your Excellency, Lieutenant Zechs has returned back from his mission. He is soon on his way to see you, as per your request." Lady Une informed Treize. He smiled to himself, displaying his set of beautiful teeth.   
  
"Good, good. All is going well," Treize spoke his thoughts out loud. Another spell of silence took the room. The soundless air was scattered by a quick sturdy knock on the chamber's door. Once again, Lady Une hastily answered. She let the visitor in, closing the door behind him.   
  
"You wished to see me, Your Excellency?" Zechs Merquise asked. The younger man was freshly bathed, and out of military uniform. This was aiding the plan. He wore a loose white shirt and a pair of black slacks. Zechs' damp hair clung to his neck. It was probably sticking to his face too, but you couldn't tell. He was wearing his mask.   
  
"You may leave us, Lady, this is a private matter between Lieutenant Zechs and myself. You are dismissed for the evening," Treize informed her. Lady Une nodded. She turned to leave the room, but walked full into the chest of Zechs Merquise. With a grunt, she took a step back and exited the room. It was obvious that Zechs was nervous. It was impossible to see it in his eyes, the mask, but it was plain to see that Zechs' lower lip was quivering. Treize sipped at his drink. Finally he was alone with Zechs.   
  
"Please relax, Zechs. Or rather, Milliardo. We've know each other forever, there's no need to hide yourself from me," Treize calmed his younger friend. With a sigh Zechs removed the metal mask from his beautiful face. That was much better. Treize gave Zechs a comforting smile. And Zechs did relax a little. He set his mask on the table. Treize sipped some more of the sweet red liquid from his glass. Night had fallen and the room was illuminated only by the pale light of the full moon. Treize set the half empty glass on the table next to the silver mask. He approached Zechs. Slowly, not to alarm him. Zechs was mere centimeters taller than Treize, but that was all figured into the plan. Treize circled Zechs, and stopped behind him. Treize placed his hands, delicately, on Zechs' broad shoulders. He could feel the younger man tense up instantly under his touch.   
  
"Milliardo, I realized, that on your missions, you could very easily die," Treize said, kneading the knots of stress and fatigue out of Zechs' stiff shoulders.   
  
"Yes, Your Excellency, but as your soldier I must be prepared to face death at any time. And no one man can live forever," Zechs said nervously.   
  
"You don't understand, Milliardo. It would be like a wooden stake through my heart if something were to happen to you," Treize whispered to Zechs, coming in closer. He gently lifted Zechs' long silky blonde hair away from his neck. Zechs could feel Treize's warm breath against his skin. Zechs barely had time to question Treize's actions before it happened. Zechs felt the two hole being punctured into his neck. Blood began to trickle but was abruptly stopped. He was sure, no maybe he wasn't. The loss of blood was making his mind wander. Zechs thought he felt Treize's tongue collecting the river of blood off his body. No, this was not in Zechs' imagination. This was really happening.   
  
"You taste so sweet, Milliardo. May I help myself to some more?" Treize asked, his voice low and seductive. Zechs was speechless. What did Treize mean? What was Treize doing? His silence was taken as a wordless permissive response. Treize let Zechs' hair drift back to it's place, covering the new wound on Zechs' neck. Treize stepped around to Zechs' front, very confident in his actions. He had been planning this for awhile. This time Treize put his mouth to Zechs'. Zechs, taken by surprise, felt Treize's tongue once more. Like a foreign army seizing his mouth. The kiss lingered for awhile, but was finally broken. Zechs stood motionless while Treize, as a finishing touch, played a few strands of Zechs' white silken locks through his fingers. With a turn Treize left, as if nothing had occurred. Before shutting the door, he murmured one last line to the statuesque Zechs.   
  
"Sleep well my prince of the night. Now you may live forever at my side."  



End file.
